bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Amatsuotome
Ideas on Powers I need ideas for powers and abilities. As I don't want them to be too op with Philosophy energy as their source of power. Mainly I don't want them to be too Divine or Heavenly upside of their appearance which I have a complete idea of.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Um perhaps negation of Reason and Sekkisekki? Which can be limited to weaker ones and more powerful for the stronger ones? Perhaps immense physical abilities and control over atleast one aspect of Incomplete Philosophy?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 03:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well all of them have that power. I was thinking of a Supreme Healing power without trending on the "Orihime rule" of negates of events too over used. But yeah immense Phyiscal strength thats something.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Healing Power?? Well I have something slightly different? Although this only works on non Philosophy beings, by transferring some Philosophy power into the said being, they can attain a massive power boost and regeneration properties for a minute or two before collapsing, but they do not have the energy of Philosophy unless, like the Kosumosukihaku, the Amatsuotome give their entire being to the said individual.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:14, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I am starting to make their general powers now. As they are immortal but only through eternal youth. As well they have the basic freedom from Sekkiseki and Reason. (Sidenote the Kosumosukihaku's immortal life span and divine powers to negate sekkiseki and reason in time frames isn't tied to Philosophy but is part of their regular powers.) But just I wanted to make a race of all female beings for along time. But your idea has give me a new idea for a similar special power.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Personalily very nice, but if it was men that would better, but its just a personal thing of mine:P but other than very interresting td.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 04:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Its Interesting. That's all I can really say since there is no History or indepth Abilities.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Curious should they have transformation powers?: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, their only girls, and I don't think Philosophy can change it's state can it? Cause even if they did have any transformation powers it'd be rather useless as they would still stay as Philosophy if you ask me, and I do not mean to offend in any way.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 04:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No not that kind of Transformations I mean ones like advanced forms with stronger powers. Kind of to replace Zanpakuto and Zanapkuto Releases.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No...they are fine as they are. Given their abilities, they could be potential be more dangerous than anyone at all. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 04:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Like I like this article. Can't say more because my internets are dying--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 07:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I think it was time for some kick ass beautiful females. No one does, Unohana, Yourichi or Soifon characters anymore.: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) No one does? um a majority of my characters are kick ass females...Anna, Ruiko, Kujina, Azami, etc lol. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 14:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Haha. Hey, I think you might agree, Raze. Anna def. tops that list :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Answer to Questions Over the past few weeks I have been asked several question on my chat group about this species. Answers to some of the questions. 1. Minako Kichida maybe the oldest but she isn't like Yamamato. She maybe strong but not the strongest directly. However in some things she is strongest. Meaning you can make an Amatsuotome that is stronger than Minako as a whole. 2. The Amatsuotome aren't blood related unless you make yours as such. 3. There are no speed techniques like Shunpo or Sondio for them. However they can have enhanced speed that can keep up with masters of Shunpo, Sondio etc. This topic is for questions only and I will try to answer them as best as possible.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC)